warriors_emberblaze_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphaned kits
The Orphaned Kits ALLEGIANCES ThunderClan Leader: Vinestar- black-brown tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Foxpelt- red-brown cat with deep blue eyes Apprentice, Birchpaw Medicine Cat: Shimmerpelt- light grey she-cat with blue, sparkling, eyes Apprentice, Goosepaw Warriors: Scarpelt- orange-brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Pinepaw Lizardpelt- murky brown she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Bearpaw Talonclaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Petalpaw Lilystem- ginger she-cat with pale green eyes Petalwing- light ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes Woodwhisker- brown tom with yellow eyes Leafclaw- white-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes Beetlefur- black tom with yellow eyes Apprentices Bearpaw- brown-black tom with matted fur with blue eyes Petalpaw- white-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Birchpaw- grey-ginger tom with green eyes Pinepaw- red-brown tom with green eyes Goosepaw- speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes Violetpaw- black she-cat with pale purple eyes and purple stripes Queens: Moonpelt- light grey she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Willowkit, Lionkit, Jaykit*, and Emberkit Emberblaze- black she-cat with ember-colored eyes; mother of Fuzzykit, Spottedkit, Fernkit, and Moonkit Elders: Ashtalon- Grey-black tom with a thick pelt and amber eyes Tornpelt- Grey-brown tom with pale blue eyes *Jaykit is blind RiverClan Leader: Splashstar- grey tom with light blue eyes Apprentice, Salmonpaw Deputy: Hailpelt- thick pelted grey tom Medicine Cat: Milkfur- gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Bramblepaw Warriors: Badgerface- pale brown striped tom with green eyes Apprentice, Streampaw Reedstone- ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice, Shimmerpaw Waterpelt- grey she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Moonpaw Pikepelt- brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Mistypaw Webfoot- light grey tom with brown paws and brown eyes Rainstorm- black she-cat with blue eyes Whitelily- cream-colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Shimmerpaw- silver she-cat with green eyes Salmonpaw- light brown tom with green eyes Mistypaw- misty-grey she-cat with pale blue eyes Streampaw- brown tom with blue eyes Moonpaw- silver striped she-cat with piercing blue eyes Bramblepaw- white she-cat with small black spots and ice-blue eyes Queens: Bluesky- grey she-cat with bright blue eyes; mother of Sootkit, Reedkit, and Minnowkit Poppyfur- ginger she-cat with green eyes Elders: Frostpool- old silver she-cat with blue eyes Fishleap- black tom with yellow eyes ShadowClan Leader: Clawstar- brown-grey tom with ruffled fur, a scar on his nose and brown eyes Deputy: Cedarpelt- dark grey tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes Medicine Cat: Rosewhisker- red-brown she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Lilypaw Warriors: Prickleface- black-brown tom with brown eyes Apprentice, Shadepaw Acorntail- white-brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Owlpaw Silverflame- orange-and-grey she-cat Apprentice- Stonepaw Snakefang- dirty-brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Duskpaw Whitescar- white she-cat born with a v-shaped scar on her ear and blue eyes Blacktail- white she-cat with a black tail and green eyes Darkclaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes Sharptooth- sand-colored tom with brown eyes Apprentices: Shadepaw- black tom with blue-green eyes Owlpaw- brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Stonepaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes Lilypaw- ginger she-cat with heather-colored eyes Duskpaw- grey she-cat with brown eyes Queens: Wildlight- tan striped she-cat with green eyes; mother of Flamekit and Nettlekit Nighthowl- black she-cat with yellow eyes Elders: Smokeshadow- darkish grey tom with dark blue eyes Rockfall- dark grey tom with yellow eyes WindClan Leader: Breezestar- old white-and-brown tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Heatherpelt- small pinkish-grey she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Icepaw Medicine Cat: Buzzardwing- dark grey tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Sagepaw Warriors: Fernpelt- silver-grey she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Robinpaw Ravenfeather- black-and-grey tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Harepaw Badgerclaw- brown tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Foxpaw Meadowbreeze- light brown she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Icepaw Grassfeather- pale-brown tom with green eyes Petalbreeze- sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes Goldenheart- golden she-cat with amber eyes Hawkpelt- light brown tom with dark brown spots and blue eyes Queens Lilacpool- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Nightkit, Rainkit, and Mintkit Cloudberry- white-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Skykit, Dashkit, and Sweetkit Apprentices: Sagepaw- white-and-brown tom with green eyes Harepaw- light brown tom with blue eyes Robinpaw- red-brown she-cat with brown eyes Foxpaw- orange-brown tom with green eyes Icepaw- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes Elders: Whisperwind- grey-and-black striped she-cat with yellow eyes Willowclaw- white she-cat with green eyes Swiftfoot- black-and-grey tom with amber eyes Cats outside of Clans: Maple- brown tom PROLOGUE Four small kits suckled from their mother, Dawn, on a dark, cold, night. All was still, though Dawn sensed danger lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, a huge, dark, shape hurled itself at Dawn. “Dog!” she meowed, but it was too late. The dog was upon her, scratching and slashing at her until she went limp. “We must get rid of this dog that hurt mama!” yelled Bear. “Yes,” agreed Fox “we should!” Desperately, Bear gave instructions. “Ready? Attack!” he yelled. “Na, na, na, na, na, you can’t get me!” Furiously, the dog raced in pursuit of Fox. Just then, two others repeated the call. “Na, na, na, na, na, you can’t get me!” The dog, confused, did not know who to chase. The second he hesitated, Bear leaped upon him, clawing and slashing all the anger within him for hurting his mother. The dog howled in pain, but was unable to shake himself free of the tiny claws. Then, Moon, Lily, and Fox jumped on him too. And the dog, howling, ran off like a bullet. “I am so proud of you, my kits,” Dawn rasped hoarsely as they approached. “But I’m afraid I shall live no more. To survive, you must travel to the clans, WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. They live in the great forest. Travel safely, my kits. And choose the Clan that is right for you.” Dawn went limp. “Mama!,” screamed Lily and Moon at the same time. “Don’t leave us!” “Travel to the clans,” repeated a star-covered form of Dawn that came down from the sky. “and remember, I am always with you, my kits, and I always shall be.” CHAPTER I He was safe and warm, curled up next to his mother. All was well. But there was something wrong. He just couldn’t place a paw on it. Wait, a shadow that belonged to no one, moving. . . “Do you have to twitch in your sleep?” Pinepaw’s mew jolted Bearpaw out of his sleep. “Now, let me guess,” interrupted Pinepaw as Bearpaw opened his mouth to speak. “You’ll say ‘I was having this great dream about a mouse. . .’ blah blah blah. Again.” “Shut up, you stupid furball,” mewed Bearpaw angrily, who was rapidly losing his patience with Pinepaw. “I was going to say ‘Thank you for waking me up from my nightmare,’ except you didn’t give me a chance.” “You’re a stupid furball!” “So are you!” The two toms arched their backs, pelts bristling, hissing and spitting insults at each other. “Mousebrain!” “Frogbrain!” “Kittypet!” Bearpaw recoiled, hurt and rage evident on his face. “Fox dung!” he spat, though not as menacingly. Pinepaw raised a paw, prepared to swipe. Bearpaw glared at him, and unsheathed his claws. “Whoa,” mewed Petalpaw, stepping between the two hissing toms. “Relax, guys,” She glared at Pinepaw. “And he’s not a kittypet.” “Besides, I’m older than you. You were just made an apprentice,” growled Bearpaw. “I could make crowfood out of you.” “Yeah, right.” “Guys?” A new cat had joined the argument, Birchpaw. “I kind of agree with Petalpaw. So shut up!” A shadow suddenly loomed over the apprentice’s den. Scarpelt looked down at Pinepaw. “We’re collecting moss today, so come on,” he mewed. Pinepaw obeyed, pretending not to hear the snickering apprentices. Soon the mentors for rest of the apprentices arrived. “We will be hunting today,” mewed Talonclaw to Petalpaw. “Today we’re going to do border patrols,” mewed Foxpelt to Birchpaw. Finally Lizardpelt arrived for Bearpaw. She had the most exciting message of all. “We’re doing battle training!” “Yes!” mewed Bearpaw, springing to his paws. He stuck out his tongue at Pinepaw. “Ha!” Pinepaw bristled, his claws digging in the ground, but he kept his mouth shut. “Hurry up, Pinepaw!” called Scarpelt. “Ok,” relented Pinepaw. Bearpaw scrambled after his mentor to the training hollow. “Bearpaw, we’re going to practice the Lightning Strike. You do it like this. . . .” She demonstrated, glancing at Bearpaw, whose eyes were wandering towards the trees. “Hey, pay attention!” “Sorry,” mewed Bearpaw. He could’ve sworn he saw a flash of white between the leaves. “Just thinking.” Normally he would’ve been jumping with excitement being showed this move, but his dream was too real, simply too real to ignore. . . . Wait. There it was again, but this time a loving face gazed at him longingly, wishing that. . . Foxdung. It was gone. Oh well. At least now I can learn this awesome move. thought Bearpaw. “Great job, Bearpaw! You did the move perfectly! Let’s go home,” mewed Lizardpelt. She paused. “What are you looking at?” “Nothing,” mewed Bearpaw hastily, wishing he could see who was looking at him, but he wasn’t even sure it was there. “Goodbye,” he breathed. As they came to the camp, they were greeted by anxious faces. “My kits!” wailed Moonpelt. “My kits; they’re gone!” CHAPTER II Lilypaw sighed. She had tried so hard to talk them out of it. But no one, not even the medicine cat’s apprentice, could talk ShadowClan warriors out of something they had their hearts set on. “What’s the point?” she had asked. “It won’t help us!” “Ah,” the warriors had said. “But they could become our apprentices.” “Stop!” Lilypaw had given one last, desperate, mew. But it was too late. They were gone, yelling “We’ll be back with some ThunderClan kits!” Sighing once more, Lilypaw’s thoughts wandered to her dream. Was it a sign? Perhaps. It was realistic enough. The cats in it seemed almost familiar. . . . The shadow that had lurked in the darkness hurled itself onto the mother and the kits. “Go,” the mother urged them “Dog!” But the kits couldn’t move. They were paralyzed by fright, staring at the monstrous shadow with a snarling mouth, narrowed eyes. . . . No, it didn’t seem like a sign, more like a memory. But when did that take place? StarClan knows when. Lilypaw’s thought were interrupted by a triumphant shout. “We’ve got them! Four of them!” One kit hung by their scruffs in the jaws of each of the four triumphant warriors. The poor things. thought Lilypaw sympathetically as the kits looked around the strange camp. “I want mama,” declared one of the kits bravely. “Where is she?” “Gone,” replied Prickleface simply. “She’s not gone. Where’s she hiding?” “Over there,” said Acorntail evilly, gesturing down a hole that had been dug the day before. Suddenly, Lilypaw knew what was going to happen before it did. The kits sprinted over to the hole, with one kit with blank eyes holding another’s tail. “Moonpelt?” they called into the hole. Then the warriors came up behind the kits and shoved them down the hole. The hole was shallow enough to permit a full-grown cat to get out, but not enough so that kits could get out. Eventually, the kits realized that there was no one down there except themselves and started yowling “Moonpelt!” very loudly. Quickly one of the warriors stuck a large piece of driftwood that pretty much muffled the sound but still allowed light and air in. Lilypaw raced towards her mentor. “How could you let this happen? Those poor kits!” “It’s for the best,” mewed Rosewhisker. “For the best?” mewed Lilypaw disgustedly. “Kidnapping and torturing kits, ‘For the best’?” “Dear, I do know it’s not, but I have no say in the matter. We cannot stop them,” Lily remembered the voice she’d heard after her nightmare. Follow your heart. Lilypaw’s heart seemed to be saying, I can’t just watch. Lilypaw made her decision. She ran towards the kits. CHAPTER III It couldn’t catch him. It couldn’t. Fox’s paws pounded on the deserted Thunderpath. The panting was so close behind him. Moon, Lily, he thought desperately. Now! Right on cue, two kits burst out of the bushes and started taunting the dog, and it paused, considering on who to pounce. . . “On the dawn patrol will be Fernpelt, Buzzardwing, Badgerface and Foxpaw,” called out Heatherpelt, snapping Foxpaw out of his sleep. What a nightmare. “Foxpaw, we’re on the dawn patrol, so get up,” said Badgerface. “Okay,” yawned Foxpaw, stretching and blinking in the sun. Foxpaw picked a smallish rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to his mentor. He stifled a yawn as he walked. The nightmare really didn’t help him sleep. “Sleepy? mewed Heatherpelt when he couldn’t help yawning. “Do you want me to get someone else to do the patrol?” “No,” he mewed hurriedly. He had to show he was tough enough to at least do a dawn patrol. He didn’t exactly need to fight the dawn patrol To be continued. . . . ' '